1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for anchoring surgical instrumentation in place within a body opening and more particularly to apparatus for anchoring or stabilizing surgical instrumentation to a patient's body during endoscopic surgical procedures.
2. Description of the Related Art
In all types of surgical procedures, be they the open or closed type, it often becomes necessary to have certain instrumentation fixed with respect to either the patient or some other object within the surgical environment. This is desirable so that the surgeon or an assistant does not have to use their hands to hold the instrumentation in place, thereby limiting their capabilities during the procedure. In laparoscopic and endoscopic surgical procedures, holding instrumentation fixed relative to the patient or some other point is especially important. With laparoscopic and endoscopic surgery, a small incision or puncture is made in the patient's body to provide access for a tube or a cannula device. Once extended into the patient's body, the cannula allows for insertion or various surgical instruments such as scissors, dissectors, retractors, or biopsy instruments to perform diagnostics and/or surgery. Any sliding movement of the cannula into or out of the incision could cause internal damage to the patient or loss of the pneumoperitoneum, respectively.
Devices which anchor instruments during laparoscopic surgery are known. One such device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,817,251 to Hasson which relates to a laparoscope cannula having a pair of hooks thereon for tying sutures in order to maintain the cannula in place with respect to the patient's abdomen. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 4,985,033 to Boebel et al., relates to a clamping device mounted on a surgical instrument for retaining the surgical instrument in a fixed position relative to the abdominal wall during surgery by securing fascial holding sutures therein.
Some disadvantages of devices such as these are that they require tying a knot in the suture or the use of moving parts to clamp the suture in place. Thus, in order to adjust the tension in the anchor suture, either the knot must be cut or the moving parts of the clamp must be manipulated to make the desired adjustment. In some cases the desired adjustment may require the application of a new suture to achieve the appropriate adjustment. In instances where the suture is made from the interior of the wound, much time must then be spent removing the instrumentation already in place and providing the appropriate suturing apparatus to form the suture. Accordingly, a continuing need exists for apparatus and methods which will provide quick, reliable anchoring of surgical instrumentation during surgical procedures and which will avoid the disadvantages of the prior art.